joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Blossom (Smash Legend Bros.)
Blossom is one of the main protagonists of The Powerpuff Girls cartoon series and one of the primary antagonists and main bosses of Smash Legend Bros. 1. Like your sisters, she was infected by Dark Nigh-Omnipotence by Seiya to serve her along with the Dark Negative Complexes. She was defeated and knocked out by Mayron before deal and her sisters die of a heart attack due to the effects of Mayron's blows. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Blossom Origin: The Powerpuff Girls Gender: Female Age: 6-8 Mentally and Physically Classification: Chemical X Experiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Heat Vision and Pink Laser Blasts, Tornado Generation, Fire Generation (In their respective colors), Ice Breath, Lightning Bolts, Enhanced Intuition and Danger Sense, Night Vision, X-Ray Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing, Time Travel, Invulnerability against extreme temperatures, The ability to breathe and survive in space, Photographic memory Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Destroyed a meteor shower which could've destroyed the Earth) Speed: FTL (At least 1.2c, flew to and from an Asteroid belt in a short timeframe. Comparable to Bubbles who greatly outsped E-Male) Lifting Strength: Class T (Casually lifted a mountain which resembled Mt. Everest) Striking Strength: Outerverse level Durability: Outerverse level (Tanked hits from the Rowdyruff Boys who are on the same level as her) Stamina: High, rarely gets tired. Range: Standard melee range (Could be lower with those stubby arms), higher with Ice Breath and Heat Vision. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Top of her class, easily the smartest of the trio, is a fantastic leader and strategist though it can leave her conceited from time to time. In addition, she has a keen intuition and a photographic memory, allowing her to make plans on the fly and remember small details and weaknesses to defeat her opponents with. Weaknesses: She is prone to ticklishness, Threatening of Femininity (Powerprof, The Mane Event), Individuality (same as The Rowdyruff Boys), Antidote X (Slumbering with the Enemy), Sunburn (Sun Scream), Cooties (Cootie Gras), and arguing with her sisters in team battles. Others Notable Victories: Kirby (Mildly Wanked) Kirby (ScrewAttack) Kirby Black (ScrewAttack) Goku (Hyped) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 God Super Saiyan 2.5 Legendary G-Mode Goku Saitama (FFTOTW) Son Goku (Pre-Crisis) Mario (SMG4) Mayro Son Goku (Theoretical Inevitable DBS Super Saiyan God Rainbow) Son Goku (Super Manga) Son Goku (Ultimate Cartoon Fighting) Jeffy Alive Sans Error!Sans Notable Losses: Mayron Starek Legenrok Jessica Ganbison Rainbow Dash (True Profile) Zeno-sama (Totally and Completely Accurate) 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) Goku (How Bread wants it) Saitama (Mythic) One Punch Man Goku (Wanked) Saitama (Brazilian Fandom) Goku (MvC) Kirby (DeviantArt) Vegeta (Double Exaggerated) Vegeta (teamfourstar) Vegeta (Deviantart) The C.C. Above All Saitama Saitama (Omni-God) Saitama (The TRUE profile)Gohan Blanco Shaggy Rogers (Cometverse) EOGT Goku (Fanon) Mario (Wanked) White Tanooki Mario(Wanked) Flan-chan (Composite) Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Real Death of Powerpuff Girls in Smash Legend Bros. 1 After Blossom and Bubbles were easily defeated by Mayron, just as Buttercup was defeated by Princess Peach's daughter, Beayre Toadstool, all three were hospitalized at Townsville Hospital, and their reason for having a heart attack was all a Noogenson Saiboot's plan to be able to ask Medaka to bind a nuclear bomb detonator to the girls' heartbeats, and when they died, the town of Townsville was completely destroyed and all people died, except Astro Boy and Jenny XJ9, who even though they were in town, they were ubiquitously and rapidly removed in less than a second by Creysh Bandicoot. And the reason Noogenson planned this plan is that beneath the city underground, this is one of Omninfinitence's most overpowering artefacts, which is the Omni-Gem of Power (Omnipotent version of the Infinity Gauntlet's Power Gem of the Marvel Universe), and when the plan worked, he finally took the Gem and was gone. Category:Hero Characters Category:Superheros Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Superhero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Too good Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Characters ( As Pinkamena ) Category:Traitor Category:Traitors Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond Evil Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Devil Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:The worst ever Category:Just the worst Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:Legenverse Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Intolerant Bastard! Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Characters Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Deceased